


Going For Gold

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Meeting, M/M, Oblivious Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wonders why a man would agree to defect for candy and gold. Gaius explains (but not in so many words) that "gold" means something completely different than Chrom thinks. </p><p>Or, a steamy meeting in a secluded alcove in the middle of the night (in which Chrom is confused and Gaius gets what he wants).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For Gold

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Ellisama (@ingrimasname) made a cover for this fic! Please check this amazing cover out: http://ingrimasname.tumblr.com/post/137457012386/going-for-gold-by-sarai377-when-you-gave-me

When Chrom recruited the orange-haired thief the night Emmeryn was attacked and their palace threatened, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He had promised the thief gold and candy, of all things… and there is a voice in the back of his mind that wonders who in their right mind defects for  _candy_. And what prince in their right mind can trust someone who defects for such things?

Never mind what Robin thinks of him picking up strays - the tactician gave him an earful for it as soon as he set eyes on the thief at Chrom's side.

But Chrom trusted Gaius almost instantly. That little mocking smirk, the way he works around Chrom in battle like he already knows Chrom's every move, even the gleeful light in his eyes when Chrom dropped that bag of candy and leaned down to pick it up.

If he's being honest with himself, he finds Gaius… fascinating.

So when Chrom runs into the thief after the assassination attempt is over, he lingers for a moment, rather than passing him by.

“Hey, Gaius,” he greets, and Gaius gives him that lopsided smirk. His heart beats faster in his chest at the sight.

“Hi Blue. Just the man I wanted to see.” Gaius pulls the stick part way out of his mouth, revealing a bright red candy at the end of the stick - who even goes into battle with sweets in their mouth? - and says, “I'm ready for that  _gold_  now.”

Chrom watches as the thief twirls the lollipop in his mouth, his pink tongue gently swirling around his lips… and Chrom swallows hard at the sight.

He frowns, more than a little distracted, but returns to the conversation. “I appreciate your… enthusiasm and your assistance tonight, but I can't get it for you until tomorrow. You'll have to wait for morning… G-gaius? What are you -?”

The thief gripped Chrom's shoulders as he spoke, and is now backing him into a secluded alcove. Horror fills Chrom's mind at the thought that Robin might have been right, and Gaius could be trying to get  _Chrom_  alone, to murder or kidnap him. But no. Chrom has never been wrong about someone being on his side… so he cautiously lets Gaius back him up into the alcove. Maybe he has something private to share.

Chrom freezes when Gaius presses his hand tight up against his cock in his pants. A muffled, strangled noise comes out of Chrom, and he is breathing fast.  _Wait… what?_  he thinks stupidly, as his cock responds enthusiastically to the touch of this near-stranger with those expressive green eyes and that little smirk on his face.

“The  _gold_ … is you, Blue,” Gaius says, putting his face close to Chrom's. Chrom touches the man's shoulders, gently, and then holds on as he strokes at Chrom again. The hard candy clacks against Gaius's teeth as he rolls it around with his tongue, and then he chuckles at the no-doubt confused expression on Chrom's face. “I joined because of you.”

“Wait… I don't understand…” Chrom can feel his face burning up, as Gaius presses him back to the wall with a hand on Chrom's chest. His green eyes look wide and excited as he stares into Chrom's face, close enough to kiss.

Then Gaius looks down at Chrom's clothing, and his hand which is still idly rubbing up and down Chrom's erection.

“What is this, a onesie?” Gaius laughs. “Who dresses you?”

“I dress myself,” Chrom says, spurred into a reaction by the mocking tone. “It is- mmph!”

Gaius shoves his lollipop in Chrom's mouth, and the sweet strawberry flavor floods his tongue, as the thought that Gaius just had this in his _mouth_ and now his saliva is mingling with Chrom's - like a kiss - overwhelms his senses.

Meanwhile, Gaius is pawing at his pants, his shirt, trying to find a way inside.

“Ah, I see,” Gaius says, his hands at Chrom's chest, working the buttons and exposing Chrom's collarbone and then an expanse of his bare chest. “This isn't that complicated…”

Since they've just exchanged saliva and that's practically like kissing anyway, Chrom pulls the lollipop out of his mouth and grabs Gaius by the back of his neck and pulls his hot mouth up to Chrom's. He tastes like candy and sweetness, and Chrom squirms against Gaius as he devours Chrom's mouth like a bit of chocolate. When Gaius gives up temporarily on taking his clothes off, and settles for rubbing at Chrom's erection instead, Chrom lets out a breathy high sound. He buries his face in Gaius's neck, trembling, and the thief continues undressing him.

His top comes loose, the shirt falling away from his chest, his one sleeve bunched up at the end of his wrist. Gaius kneels before Chrom, and Chrom stares down at him, holding his breath as the orange-haired man pulls his dick out of his pants.

“I've never... done anything like this before,” Chrom whispers. His head is spinning like he's drunk way too much wine. He brings his hand up and brushes his sweaty bangs from his forehead. “Gaius, I-”

“Hush,” Gaius says, and shoves the lollipop back into Chrom's mouth. “All I want to hear out of you is moans.”

Chrom's cock feels even harder now, and to his surprise, he does moan.

“Yeah, that's it, Blue,” Gaius says, and then Chrom can feel the thief’s breath on his most intimate places. That pink tongue flicks out and touches the head of his cock, and Chrom's legs nearly give out. He's touched himself, of course - you'd have to be a saint to never satisfy that itch - but nobody's ever touched him like  _that_  before.

And it gets better, when Gaius takes the head into his mouth, his lips pressing into the indent at the back of his head, the sensitive ring. Chrom hears a whine and clamps a hand over his mouth when he realizes it's coming from him. Gaius turns his eyes up to look at Chrom, and their gazes meet over the expanse of Chrom's naked chest. Sweet Naga, Chrom wonders if he's losing his mind because there's no reason Gaius should be looking at him like he's a dessert buffet.

Gaius wraps a hand around the base of his cock and his mouth glides down to meet it.

“Fuck,” Chrom hisses around the sweet in his mouth, and he lets his head fall back against the wall. It hits with a hollow thunk and he's gripping the stones behind him for dear life. He doesn't normally curse like this, but then he doesn't normally do this with thieves in the hallway, either. “ _Fuck_ , Gaius-”

The thief starts moving up and down and Chrom finds his hips leaping forward to meet him, held back by Gaius's hand. Gaius hums in a happy sort of way, and the vibrations run from Chrom's dick straight into his brain, cutting all his thoughts into fluttering little pieces of confetti. Desire pools in his groin.

He puts a hand on the back of Gaius’s head, more to touch him than to force him down, and soft grunts escape from his mouth behind his other hand. When Gaius removes his hand from his dick and takes it all in, so that his nose is brushing at Chrom's pubic hair, Chrom feels something building in his body, a frantic energy that wants out. He moans loud and his eyes roll back in his head.

It doesn't take much before that energy is spilling over his skin, bursting from his balls, squirting deep into Gaius's greedy mouth, sucking him dry. Chrom cries out as he orgasms, not even caring who is nearby, who might hear. All he wants in that instant is for Gaius to hear it and know what he's done to Chrom.

The wash of satisfaction recedes and Gaius stands up, nuzzling into Chrom's neck and running his hand along Chrom's exposed, slightly sweaty chest.

“That was great, Blue,” Gaius says, and takes the lollipop back.

Chrom just stares at him, panting and in a state of appalling undress, and flustered. What just happened? Did Gaius just give Chrom a… blow job?

Gaius asks, “Same time tomorrow?”

“...What?” Chrom blinks at him.

“Hmm.” Gaius smirks. “Was that your first?” He pauses and Chrom guesses that his breathless silence speaks for itself, because Gaius answers his own question. “Yeah, it was. Well, you can expect a lot more from me.” Gaius draws close and tugs the lollipop out of his own mouth with a wet slurp. “I like you, Blue.”

“I like you too,” Chrom responds, and touches Gaius's face, still shocked by what just happened. Gaius rubs his cheek against Chrom's hand, like a cat.

“I'll catch you later,” Gaius whispers, and presses a little kiss to Chrom's cheek.

Chrom grabs his neck and pulls him back, meeting his soft sweet mouth, a little salty, but Chrom doesn't think too hard about that. Gaius moans softly, his eyes closed as he leans into Chrom. They look at each other for a moment, and then Gaius sticks his lollipop in Chrom's mouth.

And then the thief is gone. Chrom looks down at his clothing in complete disarray, and quickly covers himself up. Then, once he's no longer exposed, he pulls out the lollipop and twirls it in his fingers, staring at it.

A disbelieving smile hits his face, and he chuckles. He won't regret recruiting Gaius, that's for damn sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I really enjoyed writing this one. I tried out a slightly new writing style with this one, a little less... formal than I usually write? I don't know but I was pretty pleased with it overall.  
> Just imagine Chrom from his support convos, with that embarrassed blush, the sweat dripping from his brow - and you've got his expression for the whole scene. (Also I was sad to see there is hardly any artwork out there of these two together!) Giant shout-outs to theleftnippleofchrom and child-of-grima on tumblr, for putting this idea across my dash. It didn't come out quite as they had detailed it, but still...  
> I am toying with the idea of doing another one, possibly their A-support, although I haven't finalized the idea yet. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
